WORLD6000
I was once a Minecrafter. But not anymore. All because of a terrifying world in Minecraft. Chapter I: The Beginning It was summer, and I was just walking around in a large spruce forest. I exited out of my world, and looked at the server list. When I scrolled all the way down, though, there was a world called WORLD6000. It looked suspicious, but I was super curious. I clicked on it, and it started. I won't make that mistake again. It was a normal world. Green grass, blue skies, lakes, etc. I looked for mobs, but noticed something. There were no mobs there. There was no sound. My hunger was going down at an alarming rate. Suddenly, BOOM! The sky turned black like the dead pixels on a computer screen. The ground turned brown. The water turned blood red. The trees turned an ash grey. A figure came out of the shadows. Chapter II: The figure He was Herobrine-like, but this time, with bloody eyes, a torn shirt, dark pants, and no shoes. His mouth was covered with a bandana with a bloodstain on it. There was a strange sound in the background, like a faint crying noise, and Disc 11, but really distorted and creepier. It was hard to see him. “Show yourself,” I typed into the chat. He came into view. He stared at me. He responded with, “Y0u h4v3 7r3$p45$3d 0n my $3rv3r. N0w y0u w!ll p@y.” (You have trespassed on my server. Now you will pay.) I was shocked. I typed, “This is MY computer.”. His response was: “St0p.” The distorted audio stopped. He disappeared. I was removed from the server, with the message saying: “You shouldn’t have seen that. This is the TRUE form of Herobrine. He accesses all Minecraft players, and sometimes he will download a world on their game, with that same audio defect, mob lack, and hunger thing. Stay safe. Delete this world. Alert the Mojang team. -Notch” I was shocked. So this was the true Herobrine. I deleted the world and was safe. Or so I thought. Chapter III: Safe…? “Again?!” I had just been beaten in a PvP arena. It was frustrating. I groaned and dropped my face in my hands. I went on to YT to see how to be better at PvP, when I noticed that the download icon was open. That’s strange, I thought. I don’t remember downloading anything. I clicked on it, and it took me to… Freckle Math. It was the home-page, but with the username saying “y0u c@nn0t h!d3 fr0m m3” Oh no. Had that demon from 2 years ago caught up with me? The icon was the pig, but it was holding a machete. The coin number was 666. The “Most Coins Today” chart only said “DEATH” on each section. The screen then clicked, clacked, then went into the most violent glitch-a-thon I’d ever seen. Avatars flashed here and there, the words were distorted, and I SWEAR I heard a faint laughing noise. It was deep and demonic. Then, it took me to Minecraft. But the usually calm, soft, friendly title screen will spook me forever. Instead of saying MINECRAFT, it said DEATHCRAFT. The title music was replaced with bloody screams, bones breaking, a broken music box, and that same laughing from before. The only button I could click was “pl@y”. I had no choice. It wouldn’t let me exit or even minimize the screen, so I had no choice. I took a deep breath. I clicked pl@y. Chapter IV: Him. I remembered it. Ash gray trees, dead black sky, blood-red water, dusty brown ground. I was ready. I went to him. He had an iron sword. His eyes were bloodier than ever, and I think he forgot to put pants and underpants on…? He quickly started striking me with the sword, but I hit back a few times, and I think I even stunned him..? The screaming, crying, and Disc 11-ing noise was getting louder and louder until… My computer blacked, but only for a few seconds. It then flashed his face on it, and then it returned to normal, my home screen, but it was full of files. I cautiously clicked on one. It was named “11/12/01.MOV”. It must’ve been footage from a security camera. It showed what looked like an office building hallway, like when the elevators get somewhere, and there are those hallways. I saw a woman, probably 45, with brunette hair, and a grey t-shirt, walking down the hallway. Suddenly, the Herobrine-like figure came up behind her, grabbed her, and stabbed her. The scream was blood-curdling. It then went to the next one, which was probably an old recording from like the 1990s or something. I knew that because it was shaky, a tiny bit static-y and the date said so. It was someone about as old as DanTDM but had black hair, green eyes, and a grey shirt. WiP Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta Category:Cliche Category:First Pastas Category:Short Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World